


you and some sunsets

by endlesshydrangea (bloominsummer)



Series: kiss me under the mistletoe 2020 [6]
Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Ambiguous Relationships, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Roadtrip, Smoking, Threesome - M/M/M, oops there's only one bed, references to unhealthy coping mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28099911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloominsummer/pseuds/endlesshydrangea
Summary: Hansol is always behind when it comes to Wonwoo and Mingyu. The years between them are short except for where it matters the most, and he's not entirely sure if they ever planned on waiting for him to catch up in the first place.
Relationships: Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Jeon Wonwoo, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Series: kiss me under the mistletoe 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042560
Comments: 7
Kudos: 94





	you and some sunsets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wonwoowide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonwoowide/gifts).



> prompt (#63) by and written for Em, who is a blessing all in her own rights. happy holidays to you <3 
> 
> title taken from atticus’ one-line poem:   
> _i just need you and some sunsets_  
>   
> 

At some point during Hansol’s senior year of high school, Mingyu and Wonwoo fucked all the way over in college. Them being miles away from him when it happened meant Hansol didn’t see it for himself, nor did one of the two ever confirmed the fact outright, but he understood. He understood, because knew these people like the back of his hand.

In his blissful ignorance, Hansol had waited for his best friends to come home after one and a half of semester away—Mingyu’s first year, Wonwoo’s second one—but when they returned, it was with an air of palpable tension around them. One that Hansol hoped would go away once they were back with him again, but it never did.

It hurt then, but not because they finally did something about their feelings for one another. It wasn't even because they found something to do that didn’t, _couldn’t_ include Hansol. It was because they never asked for his opinion, like it didn't matter what Hansol had to say. So Hansol kept his head down, pretended like he was blind to the change in their dynamics, and spent the entire holiday season telling them what they’ve missed from their little hometown, so he wouldn’t have to hear about what _he_ missed.

The rest of his secondary education years pass in a blink. Before Hansol knew it, he was standing on the train platform with three large suitcases at his feet, Mingyu waving his hand in excess to get his attention.

Wonwoo, of course, was nowhere to be found. Mingyu said it was because he had a part-time job, but Hansol just thought his arrival in the big city wasn’t important enough for Wonwoo to spend time being amicable with Mingyu.

Years prior to Hansol’s departure from their town, the plan was for all three of them to live together, each promised the privilege of a private room. They would shoulder the rent equally, take turns doing the laundry and cooking meals, and experience the joys of young adulthood together. 

Wonwoo went first and thus was tasked to lay the groundwork, which as far as Hansol knew he did, meticulously so. The pleasant dream began to fall apart when Mingyu rebelled by choosing a university all the way across the city from Wonwoo’s. Although they could have found a place in the middle of the two, Wonwoo has always been too prideful and Mingyu too easy to wound, so they went their separate ways.

Where does that leave Hansol, one might ask?

With a lot more and a lot less freedom at the same time, he supposes. He applied to Wonwoo’s university as well as Mingyu’s, then a third one. Just to keep his options open.

Or at least that’s what he tells other people when they questioned him.

In the end, Hansol couldn't choose between them and enrolled himself in the third university. When Mingyu offered Hansol to live with him, Hansol turned him down as gently as he could. The older had sulked and sulked until Hansol promised they would see each other every week.

Unfortunately, that became a promise unfulfilled.

Hansol saw little of Mingyu for an entire year, saw Wonwoo even less, and the three of them never met at the same time. Not even once. 

Well. It’s not like his entire social life hinged on the hyungs he’s known for most of his life. Hansol made new friends in school, great ones too. Seungkwan easily filled in space for Mingyu, as neither of them knows when or how to shut up. Minghao is quiet but attentive, and Hansol felt like he found a kindred spirit in him. Everything was going relatively well, yet Wonwoo and Mingyu’s strange absence in his life gave him a twinge in his chest whenever his mind wandered to them.

December rolled in with heavy snow in tow and Hansol powered through his examination period in a constant state of over-caffeination and sleep deprivation. He was just about to buy a train ticket home, his browser's tab opened to the purchase page, when his phone pinged with a new text. When Hansol looked at it, the name on the notification bar was one he’s only seen at most twice in the past nine months.

 **Wonwoo**  
> Mingyu & I are driving back this year. Do you want to join?

* * *

_Driving back_ apparently consists of sitting in the backseat of Wonwoo’s red Jeep Wrangler for approximately ten hours, the entire duration of which Mingyu spends bickering with Wonwoo over his choice of music. Hansol takes notice of Wonwoo's new piercings, dark studs decorating his dainty helices, left and right, adding a rough edge to his otherwise delicate appearance. Mingyu’s dyed his hair honey brown recently, the colour complimenting his skin tone. It’s grown long enough for him to tuck loose strands behind his ear.

He wonders if they feel as soft as they look like.

They had to leave in the afternoon because of Wonwoo’s work commitment. An overnight stay at a motel along the way was arranged beforehand, and Hansol is allowed the gift of breaking the long, painful ten hours into two five-hour sessions.

Except the gift turns out to not be a gift after all, because Mingyu had somehow neglected to specify the number of beds they would need, and now they're stuck with one king-sized bed for three grown men to share in a cabin that was already cramped to begin with.

Wonwoo sighs at least a dozen times as he hauls their overnight bags into the room and Mingyu straight-up ignores his protests by throwing himself onto the mattress.

Just as Hansol’s done helping Wonwoo out, the power goes out in the entire accommodation.

“Fucking awesome,” Wonwoo mutters under his breath. “We could’ve just started driving in the morning,” he says to no one in particular, though Mingyu seems to take offence, as he starts rummaging through the small cabinet in the corner of the room for candles _loudly_.

Great.

“I’m really tired,” Hansol announces into a wooden cabin lighted with five, six candles. A complete fire hazard. Why did Mingyu even pick this place? “I’m going to bed. Please don’t fight too much.”

He lies down in the middle of the bed. Taking a spot at the outer edge would force the other two men to sleep next to each other, and Hansol doesn’t know if they would be okay with that. The last thing he wants is for someone to sleep on the floor in this weather. Hansol closes his eyes to Mingyu running his mouth in the background, his voice growing quieter as sleep begins taking him under.

When he wakes, the wick of the candle directly in his line of sight is almost completely lost, and Wonwoo is kissing Mingyu over his body.

 _What the fuck_ , Hansol thinks, half-conscious. _What the fucking fuck_.

He clears his throat to let them know that he’s awake and Mingyu jumps apart from Wonwoo; a deer caught in headlights. On the other hand, Wonwoo's eyes remain closed; he's still lost in the sensation of Mingyu’s mouth pressed against his. The light from the candles illuminates his sharp features, long lashes casting dark shadows over the smooth plane of his cheeks.

Beautiful and untouchable; a daydream only the bravest of the brave would dare to conjure.

Hansol looks away from Wonwoo only to find Mingyu gazing at him, ardour barely contained behind his gleaming orbs. He doesn’t understand what Mingyu wants of him, what _either_ of them wants of him, then Mingyu leans in and makes his intention crystal clear.

The moment their lips meet, Hansol feels as if he’s been struck by Zeus’ thunderbolt. Mingyu is warm and the right amount of wet and perfectly gentle, moving slowly yet with a clear purpose, a hint of tongue slipping in between his slightly parted lips. Five seconds into the kiss, Hansol’s heart is ready to give up on him. His hands feel clammy and he can’t risk touching Mingyu with them as much as he wants to frame his jaw and deepen their kiss.

Mingyu pulls away, lips shining with his and Hansol’s spit. Perhaps some of it is also Wonwoo’s. He’s not looking at Hansol anymore, eyes cast downward as he rolls his bottom lip in. Gnaws at it, like Hansol’s uncertainties are gnawing at him. He looks over at Wonwoo, hoping to find some sort of answer there, but all Wonwoo allows him to have are a sharp look and even sharper nails digging into the soft flesh right above his waist.

Hansol wipes his palms on the coarse sheet and cradles Mingyu’s head, stroking his honey-brown locks. They are as soft as he thought they would be. Mingyu looks up at him, then at Wonwoo, and back at Hansol again.

“And you?” Hansol asks Wonwoo, who bridges the distance between them and kisses him as an answer.

If being kissed by Mingyu sparks electricity within Hansol, lifting him to nirvana through the different layers of the atmosphere, Wonwoo’s kiss drags him to the bottom of the deepest ocean trench. He drowns under enormous waves of pleasure as Wonwoo maps the roof of his mouth with his tongue, studies the ridges of Hansol’s mouth with his teeth. Mingyu is preoccupied with nuzzling into Hansol’s ear for the moment, connected to Wonwoo in some other way, and this is too confusing to be a good dream.

Wonwoo withdraws, the acoustic of his breathing bouncing between the wooden walls erected around them.

Mingyu swallows, Adam’s apple bobbing up and down as he watches Wonwoo with keen eyes.

Hansol makes his decision.

“It's your turn now," he tells them in a soft voice.

If this is the role he has to play to help Wonwoo and Mingyu get together, so be it.

They kiss with more intent compared to the sight presented to Hansol when he first opened his eyes. He sees Mingyu’s tongue disappearing into the cavern of Wonwoo’s mouth, hears the slick sounds their exchange is making, feels the air growing warmer around them. Wonwoo is King Midas here, his touch able to turn anything into gold, and his hands are all over Mingyu right now. His skilful fingers toy with the hem of Mingyu’s shirt, hiking it up past his stomach and chest, until the younger has no other option but to remove it.

Mingyu’s exposed torso steals the breath out of Hansol’s lungs, but Wonwoo seems to be immune to the sight. His mouth closes around Mingyu’s left nipple and the other’s back arches at the ministration, one hand sliding over Wonwoo’s nape to hold him there, the other extended in Hansol’s direction.

He takes it.

Hansol kisses him again, rubbing and pinching Mingyu’s other nipple in between his fingers until Mingyu is moaning into his mouth. Hansol swallows the delicious sounds whole, leaving absolutely nothing behind. Wonwoo’s adventurous hand has slipped beneath Hansol’s shirt, the palm splayed over the small of his back now caressing the skin he finds there repeatedly, as though Wonwoo is transferring some of his courage onto Hansol through touch.

“Hansollie,” Mingyu pants heavily. Hansol tastes desire on his tongue; heavy and intoxicating, nectar and ambrosia. “Hansollie.”

“Yeah?”

“I want to blow you.”

As soon as the words leave Mingyu, Wonwoo straightens his back, detaching from them to swing his legs over the edge of the bed. Hansol is distracted by the oldest's departure, eyes following Wonwoo’s movement until Mingyu grabs his chin and forces him to look back at him. He wears a pleading look, which is rather unnecessary, considering Hansol would give him just about anything Mingyu asks for, even his soul.

“Mingyu-hyung,” Hansol calls, and Mingyu’s breath fragments. “I want that too.” To their left Wonwoo is taking something out of his bag, but Hansol can't see what. He can only see Mingyu in front of him, the tall shadow his figure casts behind him. “I want your mouth on me, please.”

How did they get here? Not on purpose, Hansol knows that for sure. No one put the gear in drive and made the conscious decision to go here.

Mingyu's hands roam all over his body as he slowly takes Hansol's pants off. Hips, thighs, ankles—Hansol can't help but shudder at each brush of skin against skin. Wonwoo makes a quick assessment of the situation when he returns, deciding that the bed is entirely too small for him to join them. Unbothered, he simply positions himself behind Mingyu, both feet remain planted on the floor. In his hands, he holds a purple bottle and a string of foil packets.

Hansol opens his mouth, about to throw a question, then Mingyu kisses the tip of his cock and the only thing he can throw is his head back to the pillow. The sensation of Mingyu's mouth engulfing him is, for the lack of a better word, _heavenly_. Mingyu has teeth, fucking sharp ones too, but they must be tucked away somewhere safe now because all Hansol can feel right now is his tongue.

Flicking, twirling, tasting.

Hansol lifts his head from the pillow again just in time to see Wonwoo push his way inside Mingyu. There’s a natural sort of grace to his action; like he’s done this before, like he planned to do this tonight, like he will do it again soon with another lucky person as the audience.

How indescribable, this scene playing out in front of him. Mingyu’s eyes fly open at the intrusion and he moans around a mouthful of Hansol. The vibration is enough stimulus for Hansol to reach down for a fistful of honey brown locks.

“He’s pretty, isn’t he?” Wonwoo asks in a hoarse voice, the propulsion of his hips jolting Mingyu’s body forward. “Look at him.”

Words like that are meant to be a command, so Hansol obediently follows them. Mingyu opens his eyes slightly, right cheek bulging with the bulk Hansol’s cock inside his mouth, the weight of it laid reverently over his tongue like sacramental bread. Mingyu moves one hand from Hansol’s hip to wrap around the length he can’t fit into his mouth, and the change of angle alerts Hansol to the tears in the corner of his eyes.

“So pretty,” he tuts, because he doesn’t need to have sex with Mingyu to know how he thrives under compliments. More so genuine ones, delivered with care by people who matter to him. “So pretty like this, Mingyu-hyung. Doing so good for—” _me_ , Hansol means to say.

But the praise has already gotten to Mingyu’s head and he’s sucking Hansol off with twice as much vigour as he did before. Hansol kneads the muscle on Mingyu’s shoulder with one hand, the other still tangled in his hair— he silently hopes he’s not hurting Mingyu like this.

Mingyu resurfaces for air and Hansol can hear Wonwoo sliding in and out of him, the sounds downright indecent and painfully arousing. His erection is half a minute away from becoming a full one, and this sight of Mingyu: wrecked, lips swollen and kiss-bitten, gaze heavy and body swaying in accordance with Wonwoo’s thrusts— Hansol truly doesn’t stand a chance. He will fall from grace, and what a beautiful slip into sin it will be.

“Come inside me,” Mingyu croaks out with effort, voice raw and the expression he wears a hundred times more vulnerable than anything Hansol's ever seen on him before. “Come inside me.”

Who’s he talking to?

He supposes it doesn’t matter, as Wonwoo hears the plea as it is and makes it his sacred mission to complete Mingyu’s wish. Hansol echoes his sentiment as Mingyu swallows him again, taking him so far down that his nose is pressing against Hansol's crotch, wordlessly asking the younger to mark his throat. Hansol’s chest threatens to burst with the overstimulation from Mingyu’s mouth, warm and insistent, and Wonwoo’s gaze, sharp and piercing.

Loosening his grip on Mingyu’s hair, Hansol uses the side of his index finger to wipe the tears from the corner of Mingyu’s eyes. “Fuck,” he whispers lowly, the word carried out to Wonwoo who pushes into Mingyu _hard,_ already at the edge of his own release. “Fuck, Mingyu-hyung, just like that.”

“I’m close,” Wonwoo grunts. “Shit, Gyu-yah, you’re clenching so tight. Feels so good, baby.”

That does it for Hansol. Wonwoo describing Mingyu like _that_ , calling him like _that._ He lets go of his restraints and spills hot inside Mingyu, who tears up again, though Hansol prefers to think it's a reaction born out of pleasure. Mingyu collects all that Hansol offers him, until the very last filthy drop, then Hansol lies there quietly, staring at the ceiling as he listens to Wonwoo jerking Mingyu off, sending both of them across the finish line.

* * *

The stupid air is stupidly awkward again barely five minutes after their mutual orgasms. Wonwoo’s the first one to break under the pressure. He rises from the bed to put his pants back on, grabs his jacket, and flees through the door. Mingyu sighs in defeat before he turns his back on Hansol, curling his body inward. He doesn’t know what to do here, if he’s allowed to pepper kisses across Mingyu’s shoulder to soothe him, if that would even help ease whatever worries he has.

So Hansol follows Wonwoo out.

He’s leaning against the hood of his Jeep with a lit cigarette trapped in between his lips, white cloud blown against the backdrop of a black sky. Wonwoo’s hair is a mess, and he smells like menthol and sex. Like Mingyu, like Hansol. Like the dream he is, the intangible manifestation of it.

“It’s an awful habit, you know,” Hansol cants his head at the cigarette to clue Wonwoo what he’s referring to.

Wonwoo just shrugs.

There are a lot of things Hansol is willing to withstand if it means ensuring Wonwoo’s and Mingyu’s happiness. He’ll play the fool, he’ll play the misfit, he’ll play the mediator. Whatever they need of him, Hansol will provide. Under the unnegotiable condition that the two of them are happy, but right now they aren’t. And as it stands, neither is Hansol.

Hansol asks him the one question he’s been wanting to ask for a year now. “What’s wrong?” he takes a step closer to Wonwoo, who discards the ash to the pavement next to his feet. “What’s going on? You can tell me.”

Wonwoo scoffs, seemingly unwilling to entertain a conversation with him. “Wasn’t that just now enough to show you exactly what’s going on?”

“Hyung,” he begins, and Wonwoo swiftly cuts him off.

“Don’t call me like that,” the older snaps.

“What?” Hansol demands hotly.

Wonwoo was the one who invited him on this trip when Hansol could’ve easily taken the train, Wonwoo was the one who kissed Mingyu when Hansol was in the room, knowing full well he might wake up to bear witness to the act, Wonwoo was the one who fucked Mingyu in front of him. How is Hansol the one to blame for any of it?

“Hyung? I can’t call you that?”

“No, don’t call me the way you call Mingyu.”

His head hurts as much as his heart does from Wonwoo’s rejection.

“You know what,” he shakes his head. “I don’t understand anything. We both know Mingyu-hyung would rather suffer than share, so if you'd also rather keep me in the dark, then all three of us can just be miserable for another year.”

Hansol turns around and makes his way back into the cabin, his fatigue catching up with him, seeping into his bones. He has one hand around the doorknob when Wonwoo’s gravelly voice pierces through the cold air.

“I caught him with someone,” Wonwoo breathes out. He sounds so... hurt. “When you weren’t here yet. Visited his place because I felt like it and found some dude pounding into him. They did it so fucking rough, he was crying. Real tears, yeah. It gave me such a shock, I couldn’t move from the door.”

He turns around to face Wonwoo, finding his expression distant. What he saw must've pained him a lot, remembering the magnitude of the repercussions that followed. Had they been in a relationship then? Is that why—

“Problem wasn’t that he was doing it or how he was doing it. Problem was the person he was doing it with.”

Wonwoo takes another puff of his cigarette before he continues. “Guy yelled at me to get out of there, and you know what I heard?”

Of course, Hansol doesn’t, so he tells Wonwoo as much. He makes his way back to Wonwoo in an attempt to carry on the conversation, now that Wonwoo appears to be more open to having one.

“Your voice.” His heart stops beating at Wonwoo’s words, dead inside his chest. “Fucking prick had your voice.”

He throws his cigarette to the ground and stomps at it with his feet, more times than necessary to put it out. Wonwoo looks up at Hansol, fierce as always, then pushes himself away from the car. He takes a deep breath.

“I told him no more. No more of that fucking quest to search for derivatives, not if it means hurting himself like that. I won’t have it. Told him he can have me instead, y’know,” his voice cracks, or maybe Hansol’s heart does, “but it’s not enough. It’s never enough.”

Hansol wonders how much Wonwoo has been forced to grow up without him. He looks so tired, the fight leaving his body simply because he no longer has the strength to continue. Hansol’s immediate urge is to wrap him in a tight embrace, but he isn’t sure Wonwoo would welcome that kind of affection from him. Not if Hansol is a part of the reason behind his misery.

“He’s been in love with you forever,” Wonwoo admits, quietly, like that was his secret to share.

Though Hansol knew that he was leading up to some sort of revelation, he didn't expect it to be _this_. Even if Hansol wants to believe him, he can't, because he knows Mingyu has always loved _Wonwoo._

“You’re messing with me,” he says dismissively, and the next thing he knows Wonwoo is grabbing him by the collar, pulling Hansol so close he can smell the menthol in his exhales. “Hyung, this—”

Wonwoo stares him down, showing Hansol exactly how serious he is about the matter. “I’m not fucking with you. And if you ever use the fact that he has feelings for you to your advantage, I will plough you down.”

He releases Hansol, who staggers backward from both Wonwoo’s release and the weight of his words.

“Mingyu-hyung—he’s—” This can’t be happening. “He’s in love with _you_.”

“Yeah.”

Wait.

“What?”

“He’s in love with me, too.”

 _Too_.

Hansol reels again then, the concrete beneath his feet morphing into quicksand without warning. He finds himself completely unsteady, all the assumptions he's based his operating procedure on now flipped right on its head. Wonwoo can choose to run away and offers Hansol nothing more than he already has, but he stays rooted to his spot.

Waiting.

“And.” Hansol opens his mouth, but the subsequent words struggle to come out. “And you?”

The older swallows thickly, looking uncertain for the first time tonight, then he runs his fingers through his hair. 

"You remember the large field we always went to? Behind Mingyu's house."

Hansol does. How could he ever forget? His most cherished memories consist of Wonwoo, Mingyu, and that very field. "Of course I do."

"We used to sit there and watch the sun go down. I'd read, Mingyu'd draw, and you'd play music on that ratty old speaker." 

"Yeah."

"Sometimes I'd take my eyes off my book to see what's in front of me and I always thought— _this is it_. All I need. The two of you and some sunsets."

He shivers, but not because of the cold. It's because he knows when Wonwoo's telling the truth, and this is one of those times.

“I love you. Him. So.” It’s difficult for him to acknowledge that, Hansol can tell. “It’s up to you.” Wonwoo pauses, bracing himself for impact. “Hansollie, it’s always been up to you since the beginning.”

Wonwoo zips past him and goes back inside the cabin, leaving Hansol to stand there for another five minutes while the admission sinks in. The older’s words explain some and then none, but there'll be plenty of time to ask for elaboration later.

He looks up at the sky to check if there are two moons over his head, because that is one plausible explanation for what’s just happened, but there’s only one shining down on him. Stars twinkle in welcome of a new beginning, and Hansol enters the room with a light heart worn on his sleeve.

The sound of running water from the bathroom tells him Wonwoo's taking a shower, and Mingyu is still wrapped in cheap sheets, one hand lifted in the air to project silly silhouettes onto the wall with the help of the candles. Hansol joins him, the bed frame creaking slightly under his weight, and he kisses the edge of Mingyu’s shoulder. Mingyu tenses, an expected reaction, but then he melts just as quickly.

“Hey,” greets Hansol, pecking him on the lips this time. “You feeling sore?” He brings his hand down to Mingyu’s waist, stroking him idly.

“I’m fine. He’s fine, too, don’t worry about him,” he refers to Wonwoo, casting a quick glance at the direction of the bathroom. “He just likes taking a shower… after…” Mingyu trails off, searching for answers on Hansol’s face. “Are you? Fine?”

“I’m perfect.” He is. “Happy.” He _is_. “We’ll figure it out, yeah? All three of us.”

Mingyu’s eyes widen. There’s hope in them, mixed with an equal amount of excitement and fear. Hansol can’t wait to advance into the future that awaits them. “We will?”

“We will.” Hansol bumps his nose against Mingyu’s, eliciting a delighted giggle from him. Shit, how did he survive an entire year without this sustenance? “How hard do you think it would be to convince Wonwoo-hyung to a pancake date for breakfast?”

“Oh, fuck,” Mingyu’s voice colours with realisation. “That would be impossible, I think.”

The water turns off.

“I guess we’ll find out soon.”

He hears the clink of the metal bar as Wonwoo takes his towel off the hanger.

“I guess we will,” Mingyu replies, happy.

The bathroom door swings open.

**Author's Note:**

> I think this was my favourite to write out of all the KMUTMs... at least it's how I feel as I drafted this and wrote this ending note. like, I was supposed to head out with my friends and I delayed our meeting an hour back just so I could finish this in one sitting. ;;;; YEAH. sorry @ friends if you see this I couldn't risk losing the momentum shsk
> 
> this is not the gyuwonsol I thought would be published first but all's well that ends well right :]
> 
> anywaaaaay we are halfway through!!! :DD
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/blminsmmr/status/1344283839753928708?s=21) | [cc](https://curiouscat.me/bloominsummer)


End file.
